Aircraft (Red Alert)
Aircraft are flying vehicles used for combat, transport, or utility purposes. The first planes were made in the early twentieth century, and first saw combat in the Great World War I. Typically less armored than ground vehicles, they are immune to most enemy fire when airborne, but units that are capable of anti-aircraft fire are easily capable of shooting them down. It is where aircraft technology development has taken a radically different path... Great World War II The Great World War II was the first global conflict in which the Air Force played vitally important role. The Soviet Union in particular spent much effort in developing the Red Air Force prior to the outbreak of War. Soviet Air Force During the Great World War II, the Soviet Union enjoyed almost total air superiority. They possessed Yaks, older planes equipped with machineguns to shred enemy infantry, and MiGs, a newer, faster design with powerful anti-armor. They also possessed Mi-24 Hind helicopters, which had a powerful anti-infantry cannon. Soviet Commanders were also allowed to call upon Tupolev Tu-16 Bombers; slow, heavily armored planes that could drop either paratroopers or heavy bombs. Allied Air Force For aerial offense, the Allies only had the Longbow Apache, a heavily armored helicopter that possessed anti-tank hellfire missiles. Both sides also utilized CH-47 Chinook helicopters to transport personnel during the war. To compensate for their lack of air superiority, the allies developed far superior anti-aircraft weaponry. Also the USSR introduce the Spy Plane. Great World War III After GWWII, the Soviet Air Force was forcibly disbanded. This left the Soviet with virtually no air power, with exceptions of transport planes. With most of their MiGs destroyed or confiscated, the Soviet Union adopted new air combat doctrines. The Allies learned an important lesson in modern warfare in GWWII and devoted much effort in developing an Air Force, resulting in the incredibly versatile Harrier VTOL aircraft and its many variants. Soviet Air Force thumb|150px|right|The Kirov Airship, though as slow as a snail, is a truly bad omen for the enemy. * The Kirov was an extremely well-armored airship. Though slow, it was extremely difficult to shoot down, and possessed a huge payload of powerful bombs. * The Siege Chopper was armed with a Vulcan cannon to strafe infantry from the air, but could land and serve as a stationary fire support platform. They are fast and versatile, perfect for reconnaissance or ground support. They saw action particularly during the timeline of the Psychic Dominator Disaster. * A new model of the infamous MiGs were developed during GWWIII. Due to resources being channeled to other areas of the war efforts only a few of these were produced. However, these MiGs were armed with powerful missiles; a few MiGs can easily take out the most heavily-armoured structures. They were assigned to serve with the Soviet commando Boris, who could guide the precision ordinance from the aircrafts to a structure with a laser designator. They saw action particularly during the timeline of the Psychic Dominator Disaster. * Additionally, Spy Planes were introduced to provide surveillance capabilities during the Psychic Dominator Disaster. Allied Air Force * Chinooks gave way to the Nighthawk, a helicopter with the same carrying capacity, but with the additional benefits of radar absorbent construction (making it invisible to radar), and a nose-mounted machine gun. * Harrier VTOLs were a capable close air support, and Korea's Black Eagle fighters were even more formidable. * New Allied Destroyers also boasted the Osprey, an Anti-Submarine Warfare VTOL. * Allied Aircraft Carriers served as a mobile, oceanic airfield for light hornet fighters, which could cause significant damage but were also extremely easy to shoot down, due to their poor armor. * Allied Rocketeer Divisions are not technically aircrafts but can give the enemy considerable headache in large groups. Yuri's Air Power * Yuri's only presence of air power was the Floating Discs, which were UFOs capable of causing unforgettable bedlam when inside an enemy base, i.e. stealing resources, shutting off enemy structures, and draining power grids. However, they were still no match for AA and, due to the altering of the timeline post-GWWIII, the Floating Disc is now reported non-existant. World War III In the "Real" World War III and its aftermath, aircrafts were more important than in any other previous war. All three superpowers developed sophisticated and powerful aircrafts. Almost all fighters and bombers utilized VTOL (vertical take-off and landing) technology. This means that airports may be constructed easily and quickly on the battlefield and takes up less space than before. Allied Air Force The Allied Air Force was the most powerful in the world during World War III. These aircrafts are common and standard in the military of the Allied nations. * The Vindicator is a Close Air Support aircraft designed for taking out enemy tanks or defence installations. They often appear in swarms. They are however vulnerable to enemy fighters. * Apollo Fighters patrol the sky, hunting any down enemy aircraft but are vulnerable to any surface AA. * Century Bombers are the heavy bombers that were known to level cities. They can also be used as transport aircrafts, capable to carrying up to 5 paratroopers. * Cryocopters were a support unit for other Allied units, freezing or shrinking hostile tangoes. * A Top Secret Protocol of the Allies allow the aircraft to improve armor, increase visibility range, have more ammo and reload faster. *The Harbinger was a new Aircraft unit, provided by FutureTech Research. Armed with Proton colliders and Miniguns it does not need to return to reload and be built in infinite numbers, the Harbinger is probably the single most powerful gunship ever created. *Aircraft Carriers are now armed with 5 Sky Knight drone Planes and their bombs equal to the Century Bomber. *The "Surgical Strike" Top Secret Protocol summons a powerful plane that can't be shot down and can destroy infantry in one hit. Imperial Air Force The Empire of the Rising Sun's Imperial Japanese Army Air Force (帝国陸軍航空隊, Teikoku Rikugun Kōkūtai) lacks good aircraft (until the Uprising, with the recent Giga Fortresses), but they made up with the following unique feature: the VX Technology. VX technology can enable Tengus, Strikers, Wings and, more recently, the Giga Fortress to transform to suit different combat roles. * Jet Tengus are the Empire's standard air-superiority fighter. They are relatively cheap to produce compared to planes of other factions, but had lower armour and firepower than their Soviet or Allied counterparts. They often had to be deployed in huge numbers to defeat MiGs or Apollos and their firing range is shorter, but made up for this with their speed and their Kinetic Burst ATCs' infinite ammunition. They can also land almost anywhere (and therefore evade enemy fighters) by transforming into an anti-infantry vehicle. * The VX Chopper is a support helicopter armed with missiles which were highly effective against enemy tanks. They can transform into an AA Walker to evade enemy fighters, while shooting them down. * The Sky Wing is a ground support aircraft. Their cannons are effectively against light targets, though not so much against tanks or structures. Upon transformation, it provides AA capabilities at sea as a submarine. * Rocket Angels are not technically aircrafts, but these woman warriors are often deadly in groups. * The recently developed Giga Fortress has many variety of weapons and transformation technology that it will prove itself a deadly foe in the Uprising. As a Sky Fortress, it is a threat to even Apocalypse Tanks and all ground and naval targets. *The Final Squadron's drone planes often attack with a Kamikaze attack which is powerful but can be shot down. Soviet Air Force The Soviets have a versatile Air Force, known as the Военно-воздушные силы (Voenno-Vozdushnye Sily) in their language. * Twinblades are built in infinite numbers and does not need to reload, making them effective Anti Surface units. Their compact design can carry 5 troops or a single tank. * Kirovs return with a special ability that damages itself to move faster. Unlike other aircraft they do not need to return to base. * The MiG is the Soviet Union's only fighter aircraft, equipped with powerful Air-to-Air Missiles They, like the Allied Apollos, need to return to reload at an airfield. * Soviet Badger Bombers may be called in by Natasha to conduct a bombing run which destroys most target, or by a Soviet commander to conduct a Desolator Airstrike Weakness It is common knowledge all aircraft are vulnerable to any sort of AA, including opposing aircraft. During Great World War II, the Allies built millions of AA battery to shoot down Soviet MiGs, which suffered terrible casualty rates. The Soviet Union also developed an anti-aircraft defense in the form of experimental SAM Sites, which can be effective in large numbers. In Great World War III, the Allies deployed advanced Patriot Missile Systems and similar weapons against Soviet Kirov Airships and V3 Missiles, as well as Rocketeers. The Soviets used antiquated but highly effective Flak Cannons, and also equipped their Apocalypse Tanks with SAMs. On his betrayal of the USSR, Yuri developed his own anti-aircraft capabilities. His Gattling Cannons proved highly effective against Allied Harriers. During Real World War III, all three Superpowers developed dedicated air-superiority fighters - the Allied Apollo, the Soviet MiG, and the Imperial Jet Tengu. The factions also developed ground-based anti-aircraft defenses. The USSR redesigned their Flak Cannons, the Allies used technology similar to their old Patriot system, while the Empire equipped their Sea-Wing Submarines and VX units with SAMs. Another weakness is none of the Aircraft ejects at all and every aircraft shot down were often heard screaming through transmissions. See Also * Tanks (RA Universe) * Walkers (RA Universe) * Navy (RA Universe) * Allied Units and Structures Summary * Soviet Units and Structures Summary * Imperial Units and Structures Summary Category:Red Alert 2 Vehicles Category:Red Alert 2 Aircraft Category:Red Alert 3 Vehicles Category:Red Alert 3 Aircraft Category:Red Alert 2 Concepts